1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to asphalt plants. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for disposing of paper in an asphalt plant.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Asphalt mixtures of the type used for roadway surfacing or paving typically include stone aggregate and asphalt cement (hereinafter "asphalt"). As used herein, "asphalt" includes those mixtures of primarily hydrocarbon materials commonly referred to as "asphalt" and other binder materials suitable for producing asphalt paving mixtures or similar paving mixtures when mixed with stone aggregate. As used herein, "stone aggregate" includes any aggregate material suitable for use in asphalt paving mixtures or similar paving mixtures for roadway surfacing. Asphalt mixtures for asphalt paving are produced in an asphalt plant, typically by heating and thus drying the stone aggregate, and then mixing the hot stone aggregate with liquid asphalt. Typically, an asphalt paving mixture includes about 5% of asphalt and about 95% of stone aggregate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,355 relates to an aggregate dryer and soil incinerator. The apparatus is adapted to heat and dry stone aggregate useful in the production of an asphalt paving mixture, and also is adapted to incinerate contaminated soil. The apparatus comprises a rotary dryer for heating and drying the stone aggregate, and a separate rotary incinerator for incinerating the soil.